Memories From The Mind
by 2manyfandoms-SwarekGirlscout22
Summary: Memories from the mind   Summary: Life has changed. Everyone has moved on. There is no hope left. A familiar face from the past comes with a cry for help


Memories from the mind

Summary: Life has changed. Everyone has moved on. There is no hope left. A familiar face from the past comes with a cry for help

Chapter 1: Daily Planet, Daily Life

Clark could feel the heat from the sun. The warmth felt nice since it had been raining the night before. He reached for his cell. It was almost 12, Lois was already awake. He loved it when she would let him stay in bed for a while longer, but eventually the day had to start

"Hey" Lois said when he reached the kitchen; she was making French toast and beacon. He kissed her sweetly and sat on the breakfast table.

"Mine!" a voice said. The boys were sure up since the breaking of dawn, they were so excited about the party they would be going

"No, me!" Keegan said. He was a pretty articulate 16 month old baby. He couldn't really make up full sentences but it was cute to watch him argue. Jack on the other hand was three so he could argue about almost everything.

"Jack, come on buddy, let your brother play too" Lois said as she took the teddy bear from him "here baby"

"Daddy!" Jack pleaded eagerly "I saw it first!"

"You should let Keegan play with it son, he's younger" Clark said calmly. He saw his response was about to cause him a tantrum so Lois intervened

"did you wash your hands?" she said, changing the subject "you've been playing outside and I told you not to, now I let it pass but it's time for breakfast, so go on, we don't want to be late for the party" she sometimes sounded annoyingly like Sam, but Clark was kind of grateful that she had been raised like that, Jack was a rebellious kid to handle

"Fine" Jack muttered dragging his feet to the bathroom

"I didn't hear you!" Lois called after him. Clark watched his son's head turn slightly

"Yes mommy!" he said and slammed the door behind him

"Ouch" Clark said "that hurt"

"Shut up, you should really try the heavy hand thing, I don't like being the bad guy all the time Smallville" she said placing Keegan on the highchair

"But you love being the steady hand, I wasn't really good at saying no to things" Clark smirked "I'm a softy"

"You'll be softy, but just wait until he's 16, then we'll need Sam's steady hand to show him the way" she said dryly "and since when do you say words like softy? I think the whole Clark Kent persona is really getting to you"

"I thought you liked it" he stood up to kiss her "I thought you said it was hot" Lois cracked into laughter

"Wake up sleepy head, didn't you want to surprise daddy?" a soft hand caressed her face. Maddy raised her eyes. She just curled back into the covers

"He's already awake you know" Oliver's voice came from the door "duty woke me up"

"Oh, no" Chloe muttered "that can't be good"

"It wasn't that kind of duty, I got a conference call from Japan" Oliver said sitting next to her on the bed. Maddy was still hidden

"This early?" Chloe asked "they can't even give you a break in your today of all days"

"It's just like any other day, except because, we'll soon be…."

Maddy peeked slightly "daddy?"

"Oh, so now you are talking to me huh?" Oliver said playfully "I thought you were mad at me because of the party…"

"I am" Maddy said "I mean I was, Uncle Clark said I should be happy"

"Uncle Clark?" Oliver said raising an eyebrow "of course he did"

"Nothing will change Maddy…" Chloe said "you don't have to worry about that, it was like when Gabe came, you weren't too happy about it but you love him"

"I do" Maddy said. Oliver took the covers off. She looked just like her mom, those bright eyes looking back at him "will I get to play with him?"

"Sure, we'll all take care of him" Oliver said "or her"

"I want it to be a boy" Maddy said. Oliver had always thought that she would want to have a little sister to hang out with

"Why?" Chloe asked "don't you want to help dressed her and all that?"

Maddy waved her head "no, I want it to be boy" she crawled between her parents "so I don't have to share daddy". Oliver smiled

"But you already have Gabe to share with" Oliver said "how come this is different?"

"I think what she's trying to say is that she doesn't want to share the most important man in her life with any other girl" Chloe said. Maddy smiled

"Oh, well that can be a problem" Oliver said "because there is one more girl you have to share me with"

"Is it mom?" Maddy inquired. Oliver grinned and kissed his wife. There was nothing to worry about he had more love than he had ever being able to express

**So chapter one! I had a similar story about smallville. I just watched the finale, which made me wonder of the beautiful babies they would have. (Lois and Clark did get married on their weeding day and not seven years later)**

**Children are as follows (oldest to youngest)**

**Madison "Maddy" Queen (6)**

**Gabriel "Gabe" James Queen (3)**

**Jonathan Jr. "Jack" Kent (3)**

**Keegan**** Kent (16 months)**


End file.
